Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of New Amsterdam. It was written by David Schulner and directed by Kate Dennis. It was aired on September 25, 2018. Synopsis Inspired by the oldest public hospital in America, this unique medical drama follows the brilliant and charming Dr. Max Goodwin, the institution's newest medical director who sets out to tear up the bureaucracy and provide exceptional care. How can he help? Well, the doctors and staff have heard this before. Not taking "no" for an answer, Dr. Goodwin must disrupt the status quo and prove he will stop at nothing to breathe new life into this understaffed, underfunded and underappreciated hospital - the only one in the world capable of treating Ebola patients, prisoners from Rikers and the President of the United States under one roof - and return it to the glory that put it on the map.New Amsterdam - Episode 1.01 - Pilot - Promotional Photos + Press Release - SpoilerTV Cast Starring *Ryan Eggold as Dr. Max Goodwin *Janet Montgomery as Dr. Lauren Bloom *Freema Agyeman as Dr. Helen Sharpe *Jocko Sims as Dr. Floyd Reynolds *Tyler Labine as Dr. Iggy Frome *Anupam Kher as Dr. Vijay Kapoor Guest Starring *Rose Blanco as Patricia MartÃn *Lizzy DeClement as Jemma *Zabryna Guevara as Dora *Jason Kisare as Alain *Lisa O'Hare as Georgia Goodwin *Gary Perez as Carlos Martin Co-Starring *Michael Basile as EMT 1 *Alanna Blair as Teacher *Eric Martin Brown as TV Anchor Dan *Megan Byrne as Gladys *Paula Cajiao as Patricia's Daughter #2 *Elizabeth Cardona as Team Member #1 *Nathalie Carvalho as Blanca *Christine Chang as Agnes Kao *Antoinette Cirillo as ISO Nurse *Katherine Constanzo as ER Nurse #1 *Yvette Ganier as ED Nurse Linda *Donnetta Lavinia Grays as Sophia *Troy Iwata as ED Intern #2 *Gregory Jones as NSA Agent Bratton *Vanessa Kai as Dr. Suzanne Izuka *Olivia Khoshatefeh as ED Intern #1 *Irma Estel LaGuerre as Patricia's Mother *Michael Medeiros as Russian Ambassador *Ammie Montas as Patricia's Daughter #1 *Greta Quispe as Nurse Sabrina *Emma Ramos as Nurse Mariana *Stacey Raymond as EMT Whitaker *Anthony Ruiz as Janitor Miguel *Jay Santiago as Patricia's Father *SHukura as Raina *Raul Torres as Mexican Ambassador *Liba Vaynberg as ICU Nurse (Russian) *Lisa Wing as Team Member #2 Trivia *On June 22, 2018, a screening of the series was held during Seriesfest, an annual international television festival, at the Denver Art Museum's Lewis I. Sharp Auditorium in Denver, Colorado. The screening was followed by a question-and-answer session with series lead Ryan Eggold and executive producers David Schulner and Peter Horton. It was moderated by Vanity Fair's executive west coast editor, Krista Smith.SeriesFest Unveils Initial Lineup, Sets World Premiere Of NBC Drama 'New Amsterdam' - Deadline *On September 10, 2018, the series will take part in the 12th annual PaleyFest Fall Television Previews which will feature a preview screening of the series, New Amsterdam.PaleyFest Fall TV Previews Sets Initial Lineup: Tim Allen, Sarah Silverman, Aaron Paul & More - Deadline Multimedia Gallery 101Promo1.png 101Promo2.png 101Promo3.png 101Promo4.png 101Promo5.png 101Promo6.png 101Promo7.png 101Promo8.png 101Promo9.png 101Promo10.png 101Promo11.png 101Promo12.png 101Promo13.png Videos New Amsterdam - Dr. Max Goodwin Is Here to Change the System (Sneak Peek) References de:Frischer Wind Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes